<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>snowed in by sims2bellaswan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399089">snowed in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sims2bellaswan/pseuds/sims2bellaswan'>sims2bellaswan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Reader-Insert, Scary, Snowed In, Wine, gender neutral reader, sims2bellaswan uploading two normal fics in a row??, who is this author and what have they done with sims2bellaswan, wine drunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sims2bellaswan/pseuds/sims2bellaswan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after a holiday party, you help clean up :]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Emily/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>snowed in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjavas/gifts">moonjavas</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy holidays! i wanted to upload something cute for the season, i thought this would suffice! sorry its so short, i rushed myself a bit &gt;.&lt;</p>
<p>and a HUGE thank you to my friend fluff for the prompt! it was a huge help &lt;333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow fell quietly outside the window, nestling itself in comfortable mounds along the pavement. The lamps lighting the streets casted a warm glow along the glittering storm. </p>
<p>You sighed at the windowsill, resting your chin in the palm of your hand. It was definitely too snowy to go home now. You stayed too late, this was your consequence, your own fault for offering to help clean up. Behind you, an old friend picked up the last few discarded dishes. A simple holiday party, that’s all this was. You attended with the intent of seeing aforementioned old friend, your former classmate: Henry Emily. </p>
<p>That felt like a mistake now. You hardly got a chance to chat and now that it was the two of you, it felt silly to try. You two were close friends but that was a long time ago at this point. You weren’t even sure how to strike up a conversation nowadays. </p>
<p>Turning away from the windowsill, you smiled at him. He smiled back before heading to the kitchen, dishes in tow. You felt like an idiot. Why is this so awkward? Surely, you weren’t this awkward all the time. </p>
<p>Hesitantly, you walked to the kitchen as well, picking up the half-finished wine bottle on the coffee table on your way. You cleaned two wine glasses out, offering one to him but essentially avoiding a conversation. He poured. Cheap red wine. You managed. You avoided eye contact as you sipped, leaning against the countertop. </p>
<p>“You make an excellent host,” you offered, almost too quietly to hear. He laughed, a full, hearty laugh. </p>
<p>“I tried, I’m glad it didn’t go unnoticed.” He paused, smiling as he sipped his 9 dollar wine. “You make an excellent guest. you didn’t have to stay and clean up, you know?” At least he was modest. </p>
<p>“I didn’t mind, really.” You kept your distance, politely, you couldn’t bear to make this any more awkward than it already was. He glanced between you and his glass. Maybe you weren’t the only one worrying about the awkwardness of this situation. “It’s way too snowy for me to drive back right now, do you know a hotel I can walk to?” That was the best way to put it. Your shoes were far more prepared for the snow than your tires were and you did not want to take the risk of being one of many who crashed during a snowstorm. </p>
<p>He perked up, you swore you saw him go red from tip to toe. “No, no, it’s alright! You can stay the night here, if you need to.” His smile was so kind, no malice behind it at all. It made you feel more at ease. “The couch pulls out and I have some extra sheets.”</p>
<p>Involuntarily, you laughed. The absurdness of the situation had just hit you. </p>
<p>Here you are, being offered a bed at Henry’s home. To think you hadn’t even considered going at first. He was a geeky kid, it was a fun friendship and you guys got into a lot of trouble when the time came to it but you never thought he’d be so bold as to suggest it. God, you felt like the woman from that Christmas song you can’t quite remember. </p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry,” You stifled the last of the laughter. Your cheeks began to feel warm from the wine. “As long as I’m not intruding on anything. It’s better than a hotel.” You tried to muster a smile without giggling again and it worked for the most part. </p>
<p>He nodded, his smile melting into a smaller, softer one. You both have had maybe a sip too many. </p>
<p>Maybe, that is what made you so bold.</p>
<p>You reached forward, clumsily placing your hand on his. You smiled up at him, no longer avoiding his gazes. </p>
<p>It was quiet for what felt like hours, neither of you made another move. He didn’t shake your hand off, you made no attempt to deepen the interaction. Something about looking into each other’s eyes, while snow further kept you in, was the most romantic thing in the world right now. Was it too soon to say you wanted this moment to last forever?</p>
<p>You harbored no feelings for him as a highschooler. You could say that for certain. What changed? You wanted to say it was the wine, you really did, but somehow that didn’t feel right.</p>
<p>What did feel right was the gentle kiss he pressed to your forehead. </p>
<p>What felt even more “right” was cupping his cheek and pulling him into a deeper kiss. One that tasted of wine, that smelt of a fire and metal, that was warmer than you’ve ever felt in your life. You only pulled away for a breath.<br/>You didn’t want to ruin the moment by saying anything. You knew that if you said something, even acknowledged it, it would change the situation. You didn’t want to make it awkward. Well, awkward-er.</p>
<p>You kept your hand to his cheek. You hadn’t noticed how tired he looked before. </p>
<p>The quiet moment in the kitchen became a quiet moment in the living room, both of you seated on the couch. Nervous confessions were exchanged.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos are always appreciated! happy holidays and happy new year!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>